Somewhere Out There
by Wolf of the Mist
Summary: Song Fic To the song 'Somewhere Out There'. A little thing to Aoshi and Misao.


Somewhere Out There: To Aoshi and Misao  
  
By Wolf of the Mist  
  
Disclaimer: 'Somewhere Out There' song belongs to Linda Ronstadt & James Ingram and 'American Tale'. Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

AN: (Italics means Misao's voice, bold mean Aoshi's and normal means both)  
  
Misao was sitting on a bench underneath one of the trees at the Aoiya. A small frown on her face replaced her usual smile. Her thoughts wandered to her beloved Aoshi-sama. He had gone on a journey again. He said he needed to find himself, that had been over two months ago. During the day she could hide her loneliness with a smile as she busied herself in training and work, but at night her loneliness became unbearable.  
  
_Some where out there beneath the pale moonlight._  
  
She stared out into the night sky. The moon was full tonight as it illuminated the yard.  
  
_Someone's thinking of my loving me tonight._  
  
She prayed Aoshi was alright and coming home to her soon. Suddenly a shooting star shot across the sky and she made her wish. 'Please let Aoshi come home to me safely' she said to herself.  
  
**Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer that we'll find one another and that means somewhere out there.**  
  
Aoshi stopped to look down at the city of Kyoto. It had been two months since he had been here. He missed his home......and his Misao. Her face had been flashing through his mind since he had left. His heart ached to see her, to hold her close. He had found himself again and knew what he wanted. He wanted Misao.  
  
**And even though I know have very far apart we are It helps to think that we might be wishing on the same bright star.**  
  
He looked up into the night sky and beheld the full moon and felt so far away from Misao. Then he turned back toward Kyoto and began walking toward it. Suddenly a shooting star crossed his field of vision. He made a wish, "I hope Misao is still waiting for me," he said quietly to no one.  
  
_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky._  
  
The night breeze blew around Misao's long braid. She closed her eyes for a moment and saw her Aoshi's face looking back at her with a rare smile touching his lips. Suddenly her eyes flashed open and a sudden urge to see her Aoshi-sama became overwhelming and she walked out the gate.  
  
Somewhere out there if love can see us through, then we'll be together somewhere out there, out where dreams come true.  
  
Aoshi and Misao unknowingly were walking fast toward each other. Their love for one another would not be denied this time. They had waited long for this moment and the two lovers raced toward each other.  
  
**And even though I know have very far apart we are It helps to think that we might be wishing on the same bright star.**  
  
Misao's face was getting clearer in his mind as his feet carried him onward. "Misao" he whispered. The fatigue of his travels no longer bothered him. His heart was raging in his chest, pushing him forward. Needing to reach his destination faster he broke out into a run.  
  
_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky._  
  
Misao began running down the streets. Something in her heart told her she was close. Her feet were not moving fast enough for her. Wind blew around her causing her hair to dance to its rhythm.  
  
Somewhere out there if love can see us through, then we'll be together somewhere out there, out where dreams come true.  
  
And in the middle of the street of Kyoto two people suddenly stopped. The two stared at each other for a moment. The couple was bathed in moonlight as Sky-blue eyes locked with Ice-blue eyes, both afraid to blink incase it all was a dream and the other would vanish if they did so. "Misao" Aoshi whispered, breaking the silence, holding his arms out to her. Suddenly Misao ran into his arms. "Oh Aoshi!" She cried. Tears fell down her cheeks. She could barely believe it. Her Aoshi was home. Aoshi reached down and tilted Misao's chin upward. "I shall never leave you again." He said. Then he bent his head down and captured Misao's lips with his own, sealing his promise.  
  
Well there's the end. It was short, but listening to the song on repeat gave me this idea. Thanks to all that reviewed my other story 'Hope and Despair', this one was not very sad! I'll be posting my other fanfics, hopefully soon. Thanks for reading and please review.  
  
Wolf of the Mist


End file.
